musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Dayseeker
Dayseeker ist eine 2012 gegründete Metalcore-/Post-Hardcore-Band aus Orange, Kalifornien. Geschichte What It Means to Be Defeated Gegründet wurde Dayseeker im Jahr 2012 von dem Sänger Rory Rodriguez, den beiden Gitarristen Alex Polk und Gino Sgambelluri, dem Bassisten Andrew Sharp und dem Schlagzeuger Mike Karle. Rodriguez und Polk spielten vorher zusammen in der Band Arms Like Yours. Die anderen Musiker spielten teilweise in der Band Southern Lights.Steve Alcala: Minds Equal Blown: [http://mindequalsblown.net/reviews/dayseeker-untitled-ep Dayseeker - Untitled EP Review] Im gleichen Jahr erschien eine EP ohne Titel, welche die Lieder What It Means to Be Defeated, Collision.Survive und Resurrect enthält, die auf dem Debütalbum neu aufgenommen wurden, sowie zwei Lieder mit unbekanntem Titel. Am 7. Juli 2013 wurde die Band von inVogue Records unter Vertrag genommen.Kriston McConnell: Under the Gun Review: Dayseeker sign to InVogue Records, stream new song Das Debütalbum What It Means to Be Defeated wurde am 29. Oktober 2013 veröffentlicht. Drei Tage vorher wurde das komplette Album auf der Website des Musikmagazins Alternative Press komplett als Stream vorgestellt.Michele Bird: Alternative Press: Dayseeker stream new album, ‘What It Means To Be Defeated’ Am 24. November 2014 wurde das Album mit drei Akustikliedern vom Label neu aufgelegt.Tyler Sharp: Alternative Press: Dayseeker (InVogue Records) to re-release ‘What It Means To Be Defeated’ Bei der Neuaufnahme des Albums war Tom Denney, der ehemalige Gitarrist von A Day to Remember, beteiligt.Top40-Charts.com: Dayseeker Re-Releasing "What It Means To Be Defeated" As Deluxe Edition On 11/24 Im November und Dezember 2013 tourte die Gruppe drei Wochen lang mit Kingdom of Giants durch die Vereinigten Staaten.Lambgoat: Adestria, Kingdom of Giants, Dayseeker tour Im April und Mai 2014 war die Band Teil der „The Artery Foundation Across the Nation Tour“, bei der auch Upon This Dawning und The Browning spielten.Matt Crane: Alternative Press: Upon This Dawning announce U.S. headlining tour Origin Mitte Dezember 2014 kündigte die Band an, im Januar 2015 das Studio zu beziehen, um ihr zweites Studioalbum aufzunehmen, welches im Frühjahr 2015 erscheinen soll.Jeanette Hernandez: MUSE Local Artist: M.U.S.E. Local Artist: Orange County Rock Band Dayseeker Am 9. März 2015 gaben das Label und die Band bekannt, dass das Album den Namen Origin tragen und am 21. April 2015 veröffentlicht werden wird. Das Album wurde von Nick Ingram produziert, welcher auch mit Hotel Books und Before Their Eyes zusammenarbeitete.Dan Harr: Musicnews Nashville: Dayseeker Releasing New LP ‘Origin’ on April 21 Zudem veröffentlichte die Gruppe eine Coverversion des Liedes Jealous von Nick Jonas, welche bei der Vorbestellung des Albums heruntergeladen werden kann.Tyler Sharp: Alternative Press: Dayseeker (InVogue Records) announce new album, stream Nick Jonas cover Am 23. Dezember 2014 gaben Dayseeker bekannt, dass sie zwischen März und April 2015 als Vorband für Hawthorne Heights auf der „Stripped Down to the Bone Tour“ entlang der Westküste der Vereinigten Staaten spielen werden.Hayley Hoyle: Infectious Magazine: Hawthorne Heights Announces Acoustic Tour Am 21. März 2015 spielte Dayseeker auf dem South by So What?! im QuickTrip Park in Grand Prairie.Seth Werkheiser: Metalinsider.net: South by So What?! adds Atreyu, Hatebreed Direkt im Anschluss tourt die Gruppe zwischen dem 18. April und dem 4. Mai 2015 mit Silent Planet durch mehrere Bundesstaaten der Vereinigten Vereinigten Staaten.Tyler Sharp: Alternative Press: Silent Planet to perform ‘The Night God Slept’ in full on spring headlining tour Stil Der Musikstil wird als eine klassische Variante des Post-Hardcore beschrieben, welcher gefühlvollen Gesang und melodische Instrumentale miteinander verknüpft.Shirley Lesley: Smash Magazine: [http://smagmagazine.wordpress.com/2013/10/27/dayseeker-album-review-what-it-means-to-be-defeated/ Dayseeker - What It Means to Be Defeated] Verglichen wurde die Musik der Gruppe auf dem Debütalbum What It Means to Be Defeated mit For Today und Beartooth.Chris Cave: Reviews from the Cave: [http://reviewsfromthecave.com/2576/dayseeker-what-it-means-to-be-defeated/ Dayseeker - What It Means to Be Defeated] Auch wurden musikalische Ähnlichkeiten mit Memphis May Fire, Periphery, Northlane und Bring Me the Horizon attestiert.Hannah Park: Punktastic: [http://punktastic.com/reviews/dayseeker-what-it-means-to-be-defeated/ Dayseeker - What It Means to Be Defeated]Sebastian Valks: Smash Press: [http://www.smashpress.nl/album-review-dayseeker-what-it-means-to-be-defeated/ Dayseeker - What It Means to Be Defeated] Die Liedtexte werden größtenteils von Sänger Rory Rodriguez geschrieben und handeln meist von persönlich erlebten Erfahrungen der Musiker. Diskografie * 2013: Untitled (EP, Eigenveröffentlichung) * 2013: What It Means to Be Defeated (Album, inVogue Records, Neu-Auflage 2014) Weblinks * Dayseeker bei Facebook Einzelnachweise Kategorie:US-amerikanische Band Kategorie:Post-Hardcore-Band